


Symmetrical

by alienspronkles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bunkers, Cliffhangers, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Depressed Sam Winchester, Depression, Kidnapped Spencer Reid, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective BAU Team (Criminal Minds), Protective Dean Winchester, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidal Spencer Reid, Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: Jack gets arrested by the BAU while working a case with Sam and Dean. Of course, he can barely control his powers and can't teleport out of there. So Sam and Dean decide to kidnap one of the agents in trade for Jack.If only it were that simple...Trigger Warning: anxiety, depression, kidnapping, suicide attempt
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (implied) - Relationship, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Libraries

"This can't be happening," Dean said anxiously as he paced back and forth across the library of the bunker. 

"I don't know what to do," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "We can't exactly break into the police station and steal Jack back."

"Yes we absolutely can. I'll be in the car," Dean said before getting his arm grabbed tightly. "Ow! Let go!"

Dean rubbed his arm after Sam let go, Sam freezing. 

"I didn't grab your arm that hard," Sam said with a concerned tone. 

"You have more pent up strength than you think, Sammy," Dean said, still rubbing his arm before stopping. 

"Sorry," Sam said quietly as he stepped back from his brother. "Let's just think of a plan that won't get us arrested like Jack."

"I told that kid to teleport _all_ of us," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Not just us two."

"He can barely control his powers," Sam said. "And since he used his powers teleporting us back to here...he's gonna be weak and tired for a few days. That happens whenever he uses his powers."

"How do we fix this?" Dean asked, running his hand through his hair anxiously. 

"If only we had something to trade Jack for," Sam said, rubbing his eyes again. 

"Wait," Dean said, freezing. "We do - I mean we will. We will have something we can trade for Jack."

"We will?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah," Dean said. 

"And what is this something?" Sam asked, looking at his brother tiredly. 

"Let's just kidnap one of the feds," Dean said, Sam freezing. 

"Dean...you have a little too much excitement in your voice," Sam said awkwardly. "Ignoring that though...what makes you think we can even get our hands on one of them?"

"They have to sleep, don't they?" Dean asked blankly. 

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked. 

"We find out where they're staying," Dean said as he grabbed his laptop. "Which should be simple because it's probably a hotel and it's probably in town so it's probably the only hotel we have in this town." 

"Nice logic, Dean," Sam said sarcastically as Dean started typing on the laptop. "Hey, research is my job."

"Look at your hands," Dean said as he continued typing on the laptop. 

Sam looked down at his hands and saw them shaking. 

"You'd barely be able to type five words," Dean said as he looked at the screen. "Got it. Blue Rose. And a little hack to the street cameras shows SUVs pulling out this morning. And..."

Dean typed on a few keys and smirked. 

"I got one of their rooms," Dean said with a smirk. "Room 221. He's super scrawny and looks like he can't shoot. He'll be the one we take."

"Okay," Sam said, his voice shaky. 

"Sammy?" Dean asked with a concerned tone. "You okay?"

Sam nodded, him still shaking. 

"What's going on? Talk to me," Dean said with a concerned tone. 

"My anxiety and depression have both been getting bad again lately," Sam mumbled, Dean sighing. 

"Is that why you had to be dragged out of bed this morning?" Dean asked. 

Sam nodded. 

"And...it's all my fault," Sam said anxiously. 

"What is?" Dean asked. 

"If I hadn't stayed in bed, then you and Jack wouldn't have had to drag me out on the hunt. And Jack wouldn't have been arrested by the FBI," Sam said, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Sammy. Hey," Dean said. "Listen to me. It's not your fault, not even a little. Okay?"

Sam rubbed his eyes, then watering slightly. 

"Listen. We're gonna get Jack back. And everything's gonna be perfectly fine," Dean said, Sam nodding anxiously. "We just have to wait a little bit for them to go back to their hotel rooms because it's still the afternoon. So...here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna take a shower because you need one. And you're gonna chill and watch a movie or whatever. And I'm gonna handle kidnapping the fed."

"What happens if you get caught?" Sam asked anxiously, his eyes watering. "I'll be all alone..."

"I won't get caught," Dean said with a smirk. "Just relax, Sammy. Please."

Sam nodded and walked out of the library, him stumbling slightly. 

"God I hope you're okay, Sammy," Dean said quietly to himself. "Jack too."


	2. Poor Reid

"It's been hours and he still hasn't said anything," Reid said as him and Morgan walked up to the hotel. 

"Relax, kid. We'll figure it out," Derek said. "Just go in your hotel room and sleep it off. We're probably gonna stick around for a little bit longer before we leave, in hopes of catching the Winchesters."

"Knowing them, they probably left town," Reid said. 

"Without the kid? I doubt it," Derek said before stopping outside of his hotel room. "Go to sleep. And don't stay up reading like you always do."

Reid nodded and walked towards his hotel room. He unlocked it and went inside. Reid quickly switched on the light to get rid of the darkness in the room. 

"I hate the dark," Reid said to himself. 

Reid got startled by a hand now covering his mouth from behind and keeping him in a chokehold. He felt something slipped into his pocket and got extremely dizzy, him now collapsing on the floor. 

"Wha..." Reid said tiredly as he tried to focus his eyes. 

Reid blinked a few times to try to focus his eyes when he saw a blurry figure standing above him. He felt his gun grabbed from the holster and tossed onto the bed. 

Reid went to talk but had a hand cover his mouth, him being too exhausted and dizzy to try to fight back. He lied on the floor of the hotel room before feeling his wrists get grabbed. He flinched slightly when he felt cold pressure, most likely handcuffs, around his wrists and now his ankles. 

"Nice socks," the guy said with a smirk as he cuffed his ankles. 

Reid tried to move but felt too exhausted; his mind racing. He tried to signal his team, or at least Derek in the next room but saw his phone grabbed and pocketed. 

"Ple..." Reid tried to say before blanking out. 

——

Reid woke up slowly, his mind trying to piece together what was happening. He went to move but felt pressure around his wrists and ankles, him remembering being handcuffed. 

He tried to at least stretch out his limbs but couldn't, him freezing when he realized he was most likely in the trunk of a car. The car was moving, occasionally hitting a bump in the road and Reid feeling every bit of it. 

Reid went to talk but choked from the gag tied around his mouth. He tried to shout but he was too exhausted and too out of it to do anything. He just lied back, his mind racing and trying to understand what was happening. 

Reid froze when he realized that the car was slowing down, him half hoping it was because of a stop light or something and not because he was already at a secondary location. 

Reid flinched when the car door closed, his heart dropping as footsteps got closer to the trunk. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the trunk opened, him now being blinded by light flooding into the small space. 

"I can untie the gag but only if you stay quiet," the guy said, Reid only seeing a silhouette of the man. 

Reid nodded hesitantly, him too scared to even move at this point. He closed his eyes when the hand got closer to him and undid the gag. 

"Great, let's go," he said before dragging Reid out of the trunk. 

Reid stumbled before getting shoved on the floor. He froze when he realized who had taken him. 

"D...Dean..." Reid said, still frozen and terrified of what was happening. 

"Let's go," Dean said before dragging Reid out of the garage by his ankles. 

Reid struggled as much as he could, but it barely having any effect on the situation. 

"Yo, Sammy," Dean called out. "I got him. Where you at?"

"Coming. Coming," Sam called out from another part of the bunker before showing up. 

Sam rubbed his eyes and stumbled slightly before looking at Reid. 

"Your call. Dungeon or spare room?" Dean asked. 

"Um...spare room," Sam said, looking at Reid and seeing him terrified. 

Dean nodded and dragged Reid down the hallway before stopping outside one of the rooms. He knelt on the ground and unlocked the handcuffs on Reid's ankles first. 

"Mind helping me with this?" Dean asked as both him and Sam lifted Reid up to his feet. 

"P-Please don't hurt me," Reid said anxiously. 

Dean glared at Reid before opening the door. He shoved Reid into the room, Reid getting shoved into the bed. 

"Sorry about this," Dean said before grabbing what looked like a leather choker. 

"For wha-" Reid asked, getting cut off by the choker getting put around his neck. 

Reid flinched when he felt it lock. 

"This room is yours. Get comfy," Dean said before him and Sam left the room. 

Reid tugged at the handcuffs and the collar, his eyes watering extremely. 

"I'll...I'll figure a...a way out..." Reid said to himself, his voice breaking.


	3. Pancakes

"So what's with that dog collar thingy anyway?" Dean asked as he drank the beer bottle in his hand. 

"It's edged with spell work. He can't hurt us," Sam said tiredly. "Or leave the room. So even if one of us doesn't lock the door, he can't leave." 

"Ah. Okay," Dean said, nodding. "Thanks for the hex bag by the way, the one to knock him out."

"Anytime," Sam said tiredly. 

"Sammy, you look exhausted. Go get some sleep," Dean said. 

"I'm fine," Sam said, his hands shaking as he rubbed his eyes. 

"When's the last time you ate food?" Dean asked. 

"I don't..." Sam trailed off. 

"Days. It's been days," Dean said with a glare. "Either sleep or eat food. Actually, no. You don't get that choice. Stay here. I'll make you food. Then you can go sleep. Got it?"

Sam nodded, not wanting to argue with Dean. Dean got up and went over to the counter. Sam rubbed his eyes and put his head down on the table. 

"How do you think Jack's doing right now?" Sam mumbled as he tried to stay awake. 

Dean sighed and continued making pancakes. 

"Before he got arrested, we told the kid to keep quiet," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "I think he's keeping quiet and not saying anything, which is good for us. I mean if he doesn't say anything, that's less we have to worry about. Not that he knows where the bunker is because that kid has no sense of direction at all. But still. It's better if he's just keeping quiet."

Dean rubbed his eyes again. 

"I mean emotionally. Dean," Sam said tiredly. 

"Oh. Then I don't know, Sammy," Dean said sadly. "I really don't know. He's probably worrying about us right now." 

Dean looked over at Sam and saw him half asleep at the table, his head leaned against his hand. 

"I'm gonna bring some food to the kid. He's skinny enough," Dean said as he slipped a few pancakes on the plate. 

Dean grabbed one of the bottles of syrup and a fork before walking towards the room. He sighed and opened it, Reid quickly scrambling to the other side of the room. 

"Food," Dean said, putting the plate and bottle down on the table next to the door. 

"Whe...When can I go?" Reid asked anxiously, fidgeting with the collar around his neck. 

"When we get Jack back," Dean said blankly before walking over to Reid. 

Reid remained frozen and closed his eyes before hearing a clicking sound. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the handcuffs now in Dean's hands. 

"My brother made that food so I'd eat it if I were you," Dean said blankly as he walked towards the door. "Wouldn't wanna make him feel bad. Plus you're scrawny enough."

Dean closed the door and walked back into the kitchen, smiling when he saw Sam asleep at the table. He walked over to the counter and grabbed the two other plates of pancakes. He put one in front of his little brother and smiled again. 

"Sleep tight, Sammy," Dean said. 

——

Reid froze and stared at the plate on the table before hesitantly walking over. He grabbed one of the pancakes and slowly took a bite, him wanting to make sure it wasn't drugged. 

"Not that they would need to...to drug pancakes," Reid said to himself anxiously, his hands shaking slightly. "They could really just put...put a...a needle in my arm or...or give me a pill or something. It wouldn't be that hard." 

Reid looked around anxiously, his eyes watering enough to be causing him to see blurs. He looked at the door against the wall, him being too afraid to try it. He looked at the door Dean came through and then back at the door near it. 

Reid hesitantly walked over and opened the door, seeing it was a bathroom. He closed it before heading back over to the bed. 

Reid glanced down at his stomach and then back at the pancakes. 

"I really need food," Reid said to himself before walking over to the pancakes again. "Drugs would have kicked in by now if they were drugged...right?"

Reid rubbed his eyes and decided to _try_ not to be paranoid about the pancakes and just decided to eat them. He froze when he realized how good they were. 

"My...My team will find me," Reid said to himself as he tugged at the collar again. "I hope."


	4. Mornings with some anxiety

"Yo, Pretty Boy," Derek said from outside Reid's door as he knocked. "Hello? I know it doesn't take this long to do your hair so what's keep you?" 

Derek tried to listen in for any sort of noise or movement but couldn't. 

"Knock if you're conscious," Derek said, his voice slightly panicked. 

Derek listened but didn't hear any knocking. He stepped back before getting stopped by Hotch walking over. 

"What's going on?" Hotch asked. 

"I got a bad feeling," Derek said before kicking in the door, it swinging open with a bang. 

Derek and Hotch both went into the room, seeing Reid's and badge gun on the bed. 

"Reid?" Derek called out as he looked around the room. "Reid?!"

"I'll have Garcia see if she can get anything," Hotch said before pulling out his phone. 

"The amazing Garcia is here. Speak to me," Garcia answered. 

"Reid's missing," Hotch said. "We need you to find him."

"On it," Garcia said seriously. 

"Listen, Baby Girl, he was in here last night. We both went into our rooms at the same time. I saw him walk into his room," Derek said. 

"Okay. Hacking into street cameras now," Garcia said. "Got it. Oh my god!" 

"What?" Derek asked. 

"Dean Winchester," Garcia said, her voice panicked. 

"Probably because we have his accomplice," Hotch said. 

"What do we do?" Garcia asked. 

"I need you to find out where they went," Hotch said. 

"On it," Garcia said before hanging up. 

"Morgan, breathe," Hotch said. "They probably took Reid to trade for their accomplice that we arrested. Which means they need Reid alive."

"That doesn't mean they won't torture him just for fun," Derek said, his voice breaking slightly. 

"You're right," Hotch said. "That's true. But they are trained killers. They'll keep him alive if they do torture him. They know they need Reid alive to make any demands. They'll let him go if we give them their accomplice." 

"Yeah, with too much trauma for him to handle," Derek said with a glare. "He's Reid! He can't fight! He can't shoot! He can't do anything physical! He's all alone and there's nothing we can do to help."

"We can find him," Hotch said. 

"No we can't," Derek said anxiously. "The Winchesters have been 'dead' for years after they faked their deaths. They're amazing at hiding! We won't find Reid, not until they want us to."

Derek rubbed his watering eyes and breathed out slowly as he tried to calm down. 

"Reid's read the Winchester's file and remembers everything from it. If anyone can make it out of there alive, he can," Hotch said, trying to reassure Derek. "Morgan, listen to me. Reid will be fine. But Reid needs us to keep it together and to help find him."

Derek nodded, his eyes watering extremely. 

"I'll let the rest of the team know. And we'll get CSU in here to see if there's anything that can help us find Reid," Hotch said, Derek nodding. "Just take a minute and breathe."

"I hope you're okay, Reid," Derek said to himself. 

——

"Did I fall asleep here?" Sam asked after waking up at the table. 

"Yeah. All night. I figured I'd just leave you there. Plus trying to move you would probably cause me to break my back so no thanks," Dean said as he walked over, Sam smiling slightly. "You want some cold pancakes from last night?"

"Sure," Sam said tiredly before Dean put the plate in front of him. "Thanks, Dean."

"Yup," Dean said. "It's morning so I figured we'd call the kid's team."

"Okay. At least I'm waking up now and not sleep deprived," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes and started eating the pancakes. 

"Yeah. And now you're eating. That's a plus," Dean said. "Progress." 

"I have a feeling that you've been lying to him," Sam said, sighing. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. 

"That you said the pancakes were from me," Sam said, smiling slightly. 

"So?" Dean asked. 

"Why lie? There's not really a point," Sam said. 

"Listen," Dean said, sighing. "One of us needs to be the...bad guy I guess would be the word. And you, you can't act."

Sam hid his smile while Dean sat down at the table. 

"I'm serious! You can't pretend to be a psycho. So I'll be the bad guy, and you...just be nice, nerdy yourself," Dean said. "Plus...my big brother instincts are going off with the kid."

Sam smiled before Dean glared at him. 

"They are! I don't know why," Dean said with a laugh. 

"It's because he reminds you of me," Sam said, continuing to eat the pancakes in front of him. 

Dean froze and looked at Sam. 

"I was just like him, Dean. I was scared and...hell, I was skinny like him too."

Dean snickered. 

"And...I didn't know when I was gonna die," Sam said seriously. "Because of dad and all the hunts and everything...I didn't know when I was gonna die. So that's why your big brother instincts are going off...because you see me when you look at him."


	5. Phone calls

"We have to release him," Derek said as they walked into the police station. 

"It's not like he's talking anyway, Hotch," Rossi added. 

"Reid getting killed because of this kid being in custody isn't worth it," Derek said. "Besides, if anyone can catch the Winchesters, it's Reid." 

"I just hope Spence is okay," JJ said with a concerned tone. 

Everyone froze in their places when they saw two people wheeling a body out of the holding cell area. 

"Woah. Hold up. What's going on?" Derek asked as he ran over. 

"What happened?" Hotch asked as he looked at the body bag. 

"The guy in the holding cell died," the coroner said. 

"Agents," the sheriff said as he walked over. 

"What the hell happened?" Rossi asked as the coroner proceeded to wheel the body out of the station. 

"Your suspect died at some point in the night," the sheriff said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Died?" Derek asked, him being on the brink of hyperventilating. 

"Yeah. The paramedics got called but they couldn't revive him," the sheriff said sadly. "I'm sorry about your suspect."

The sheriff walked away, Derek's breathing starting to get heavy. 

"Morgan," Hotch said as he dragged Derek into the back room where they were set up. 

"Morgan, breathe," JJ said. 

"That kid is the only thing keeping Reid alive," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. "And now that he's dead..."

"Maybe the Winchesters will want something else in exchange for Reid," Hotch said, trying to think of something. 

"They won't and you know it," Derek said, his eyes watering slightly. 

"I'm gonna follow the coroner and see if he can speed up an autopsy," Rossi said. "Let's hope that the Winchesters won't kill Reid if they at least know how their accomplice died."

Hotch nodded before Rossi adjusted his jacket and left the police station. Derek looked at Hotch again, his eyes watering extremely. 

"What do we do now?" Derek asked anxiously. 

"Let's hope the Winchesters don't call us anytime soon," Hotch said. "Then we can buy some time at least."

Hotch pulled out his phone and put it on speaker. 

"I still haven't found Reid," Garcia said as she continued typing. "Dean went through a part of town with like no cameras at all. I can't find where he went."

"We have bigger problems than that," Derek said, his eyes watering. 

"What do you mean? What happened? What's wrong?" Garcia asked quickly. "Is something wrong? What's wrong?" 

"The only leverage we would have over the Winchesters is dead," Derek said, Garcia freezing. "Their accomplice died in the holding cell." 

"How?" Garcia asked sadly. 

"We don't know yet. Rossi is going with the coroner to see if he can speed along the autopsy," Hotch said. 

"D-Doesn't their friend being dead mean that...that we can't trade anything for Reid?" Garcia asked, trying not to break down. 

"We're trying to think of something," JJ said before hearing a phone ringing. 

"That's...That's Reid," Derek said anxiously as he looked at his phone. "I can't take this call. None of us can."

"We don't know how they'll react if no one picks up the phone," Hotch said. 

"I don't know how _I'm_ going to react either," Derek retorted with a glare. 

JJ quickly grabbed Derek's phone and answered it. 

"Agent Jennifer Jareau," JJ said calmly. 

"Woah, where's Agent Morgan?" A gruff voice said, the tone confused. 

"He left his phone here. He had to go deal with something," JJ said calmly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Silence filled the line, everyone looking at each other and waiting. 

"We have your friend," he said. 

"I figured that when we didn't find him in his hotel room this morning," JJ said, a slight smile on her face appearing as she tried to stay calm. 

"Yeah. So here's the deal. We give you Reid back and you give us Jack back," he said. 

"Jack? Is that his name?" JJ asked. "That's a nice name."

"He didn't tell you his name?" Another voice asked, this one being calm and slightly softer than the other. 

"No. He didn't say anything to us," JJ said. "He stayed quiet the entire time."

"Good," a voice mumbled. 

JJ looked over at Hotch, who was waiting for Garcia to get a trace on the call. 

"Listen, Jennifer," he said blankly. "We just want Jack back and we'll give you your agent back. Do we have a deal? Or are things going to have to get bloody?"

"Is there something else you want?" JJ asked carefully, Hotch and Morgan tensing up. 

"No," he said with a glare. "We want Jack."

"Who am I talking to? Are you Sam or Dean?" JJ asked calmly. 

"Dean. Why do you care?" Dean asked blankly. 

"I'm...I'm sorry, Dean," JJ said sadly. 

"For what?" Dean asked with a glare. 

"Jack...Jack...he died last night...in the holding cell," JJ said hesitantly, everyone even more tense. 

"What? No. No. Not...Not possible," Dean said, his voice breaking slightly. "Not possible."

"We're trying to figure out how he...passed away," JJ said. "And we're speeding things along with the coroner. I'm so sorry for your loss, Dean."

"You too," Dean said with a glare before hanging up abruptly.


	6. Anger

"They're gonna kill him," Derek said anxiously. 

"Garcia, did you get a trace?" Hotch asked. 

"No. Nothing," Garcia said anxiously. 

"I'm calling him back," JJ said as she quickly called Dean back, her waiting anxiously for the phone to stop ringing. 

"What?!" Dean yelled, Garcia flinching in her office. 

"I wanted to check up on you," JJ said calmly. "Losing a...a friend...it can be hard. And I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I didn't lose a friend," Dean said with a glare, his voice low. 

"If you and...and Jack aren't friends, then what are you?" JJ asked calmly. 

"He's my son," Dean said with a glare, everyone frozen. "Where's his body?" 

"His body?" JJ asked. 

"Yes!" Dean yelled. 

"The coroner's office," JJ said calmly. "He might still be on his way if there's traffic."

"Great, thanks," Dean said sarcastically before punching the wall, Derek and Hotch flinching. 

"Do you need anything?" JJ asked. 

"My kid to be alive," Dean sassed. 

"I'm sorry. I can't help with that. I wish I could. I wouldn't be an FBI agent if I could bring people back to life," JJ said calmly with a smile. "You know, Reid is someone's kid too."

"Yeah, that's kind of how things work," Dean sassed with a glare. 

"You're absolutely right," JJ said with a smile. "Is Reid okay?" 

"He's fine," Dean said, his tone irritated. 

"Can I...talk to him?" JJ asked hesitantly. 

"Fine. Whatever," Dean said, scoffing and everyone silently sighing. 

"Kid. Phone," Dean said with an irritated tone as he put the phone on speaker. 

"H-Hello?" Reid asked anxiously from the chair in the kitchen. 

"Spence, hey. Are you okay?" JJ asked calmly. 

"I'm...I'm alive," Reid said, his voice shaky. 

"That's good to hear, Spence," JJ said with a smile. 

"You know what I want?" Dean asked blankly, Reid flinching and closing his eyes. "I want you to find out what the hell killed my kid. Got that?"

"I got that," JJ said, trying to remain calm. 

"Great," Dean said blankly before hanging up. 

Everyone in the room sighed, JJ leaning against the chair and catching her breath. 

"You did good, JJ. You did really good," Hotch said. 

"Thanks," JJ said, her hand over her heart. 

Hotch pulled out his phone and called Rossi. He looked back over at Derek, who was pacing back and forth. 

"Hotch. What's going on?" Rossi asked. 

"His name is Jack," Hotch said. "The Winchester's accomplice." 

"How'd you manage that?" Rossi asked. 

"JJ got him talking. And we found out something else too, Jack isn't just an accomplice. He's Dean's kid," Hotch said. 

"Oh," Rossi said awkwardly. "What about...what about Reid?"

"Reid's alive," Hotch said, Rossi sighing in relief. "For now anyways. Let's hope him talking to JJ helped him calm down a little bit."

"That's his kid, Hotch," Derek said. "Reid's gonna be lucky if he survives. If he were my kid...I'd slaughter anyone involved."

"Dean made a new deal that we have to figure out how Jack died," Hotch said. "And then we'll hopefully get Reid back. So as soon as you hear from the coroner, let us know."

"On it," Rossi said before hanging up.

——

"There's no way Jack is dead," Dean said anxiously as he ran his hand through his hair. "There's no way. They're messing with us."

"Dean, they wouldn't mess with us," Sam said. "They don't know how we're gonna react if they told us that. The _last_ thing they wanted to tell us was that Jack is dead."

"I'm going," Dean said blankly as he grabbed his jacket. 

"Going where?" Sam asked. 

"To see what the hell killed him," Dean said with a glare. 

"You're seriously going to the coroner's office to see him?" Sam asked blankly. "The feds are gonna be there."

"I don't care!" Dean yelled, Reid flinching from the chair. 

Dean left the kitchen. Sam sighed and looked over at Reid, who was anxiously sitting in the chair and waiting. 

"Sorry about him," Sam said, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Grief affects everyone differently," Reid said quietly. "It's perfectly alright." 

Sam rubbed his eyes, Reid noticing. 

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, trying to build a rapport with him. 

"I just don't understand what happened," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I...I need a drink."

Sam got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge before chugging it. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," Reid mumbled, Sam nodding with a smile. 

"Do you want one?" Sam asked, ushering to the beer in his hands. 

"No. No. I'm fine," Reid said, his hands shaking. 

"Then what are you suffering from?" Sam asked. 

"What?" Reid asked. 

"You're suffering from withdrawals. What do you usually have if you don't mind me asking?" Sam asked. 

"Oh. Coffee," Reid said, a slight smile on his face. 

Sam smiled at him before taking a sip of his beer. 

"There's a pot of coffee if you want some," Sam said, tilting his head at the coffee pot on the table in the corner. 

"Thanks," Reid said, Sam nodding.


	7. Memories

Dean drove the impala, the only thing him hearing being the engine and the occasional bump in the road. Dean's mind filled with thoughts of Jack, his memory going back to one conversation he had with him. 

_"Jack, I don't blame you for Cas," Dean said sadly._

_"Why not? I couldn't save him. I killed Lucifer after he killed Castiel but...I couldn't save him though," Jack said sadly._

_"Listen," Dean said. "You didn't kill Cas. Lucifer did. You are not your father."_

_"You're so sad though," Jack said, his eyes watering slightly. "I can feel it, Dean. You're sad and you're angry about Castiel."_

_"That doesn't mean I blame you for it," Dean said. "I can deal with the crap I'm going through without blaming you. You weren't even born yet, Jack. It's not your fault."_

_Jack nodded, his eyes watering slightly before Dean handed him a beer._

_"You're old enough to have a beer. Enjoy," Dean said with a smile._

"Dean," a voice called out from next to Dean. 

Dean got startled and slammed on the breaks, the car coming to a screeching stop. He looked in the passenger seat and saw Jack sitting there, him panting with a nosebleed. 

"Jack?! What the hell?!" Dean yelled. "What happened?"

"I wanted to try to bring Castiel back," Jack said tiredly, him barely staying conscious. "I figured that if I was going to be stuck there forever, I would want to do one final thing for you...the one thing you need."

Dean sighed and looked at Jack, his eyes watering slightly. 

"But...I blacked out. And I woke up in a bag," Jack said weirdly. "And I was in this weird room. It was bright. I needed to leave and I teleported here...to you. My head hurts." 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"I think so," Jack said tiredly. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go home, Jack," Dean said, nodding. 

"I'm so tired," Jack said, him now half asleep in the car as Dean started driving again. 

"Just sleep, Jack. It's okay," Dean said, nodding. 

"Thanks, dad," Jack mumbled, him already asleep. 

"Anytime, kid," Dean said, smiling slightly. 

——

"How's the coffee?" Sam joked as he sat down at the table. 

"I stopped shaking so that's nice," Reid said, smiling slightly. 

Reid froze when he went to ask Sam a question. He rubbed his eyes and decided to risk it. 

"Earlier...yesterday, you were...um...shaky too," Reid said hesitantly, Sam sighing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good. I just...I haven't eaten in a while," Sam said. "I ate this morning though so that's something."

"Yeah," Reid said, nodding. "Any reason...why you didn't eat?"

"I've had anxiety and depression issues lately...worse than usual," Sam said quietly, looking down at the table. 

"I'm sorry," Reid said. "I...I have anxiety too."

"It sucks," Sam said, Reid nodding. 

"Sammy!" Dean yelled from another part of the bunker. 

"I'm in the kitchen!" Sam yelled back, Reid flinching from the noise. 

"I need help dragging a body," Dean yelled back. 

Sam froze and looked at Reid awkwardly. 

"I'm coming!" Sam yelled as he practically ran out of the kitchen and to the garage to where Dean was. 

"Damn sound carries in this place," Dean said. 

"Why do you have a body? Did you steal Jack's body?" Sam asked, frozen with his eyes wide. 

"Jack's alive," Dean said as he dragged an unconscious Jack out of the impala. "Mind helping me, Skyscraper?"

Sam glared but ran over to grab Jack's ankles, them now both carrying him. 

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked as they carried Jack towards his room. 

"Jack passed out because he was trying to use his powers," Dean said. "I guess his heart rate slowed down enough so that he appeared dead."

"Did you steal him from the morgue?" Sam asked with a glare. 

"No. No. Jack teleported into the impala," Dean said as Sam kicked open the door to Jack's room. 

"At least he's sort of getting control of his powers," Sam said awkwardly as they brought Jack over to the bed. 

"Easy. Easy," Dean said as they lifted Jack up and put him on the bed. 

Dean looked back at Sam, panting slightly. 

" _Sort of_ being the key word," Dean said with a smile before covering Jack with a blanket. "Where's Reid? I'm gonna drop him off near the police station or something now that we have Jack back."

"In the kitchen," Sam said before freezing. 

Sam and Dean both ran back into the kitchen, seeing Reid standing there with a knife. 

"Reid! Put the knife down!" Sam yelled. 

"No. No. I'm...you're gonna...you're gonna torture me or something," Reid said anxiously. "Because your son is dead."

"No. Kid. Relax," Dean said. 

"Somnia," Sam said before Reid collapsed on the floor unconscious. 

"What the hell was that?!" Dean yelled before getting hit with a wave of exhaustion. "Woah. Woah."

"Witchcraft. Guess it hit everyone in the room. Sorry about that," Sam said tiredly, stumbling slightly. 

"Come on. We gotta drag him into another room before we pass out," Dean said as they made their way over to Reid. 

Sam and Dean both grabbed Reid and carried him towards the spare room he was previously in.

"Come on, Sammy. All we gotta do is lock him in the room and _then_ we can pass out," Dean said tiredly as he carried an unconscious Reid down the hallway, Sam nodding.

They quickly made it to the room and put Reid on the bed. Dean tiredly handcuffed him to the headboard in his tired state, him not even realizing he did that. Sam and Dean both made it back into the hallway and closed the door. 

"We made it," Dean said before collapsing on the floor unconscious, Sam soon following.


	8. Ringing

Sam woke up to a loud ringing sound in his ears. It took him a second to realize it was a phone ringing next to him. He felt around on the cold floor and grabbed it. 

"Hello?" Sam mumbled, his right hand rubbing his eyes as he held the phone to his ear. 

"Hi. My name's Jennifer," JJ said with a smile. "I'm guessing you're Sam."

"Who is this?" Sam asked as he tried to focus his eyes. 

"I'm an FBI agent. I'm on Spencer Reid's team," JJ said. 

"Oh. Okay," Sam said tiredly as he sat up and leaned against the wall. 

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked. 

"Define okay," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Is there anything I can help with?" JJ asked. 

"Is he drunk?" Rossi whispered to Hotch. 

"No. Nothing you can help with," Sam said tiredly. 

"Where's Dean?" JJ asked. "Him and I were talking earlier and I wanted to make sure he was okay...Spence too."

"Um...Dean's unconscious next to me," Sam said tiredly, everyone frozen. 

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked, her voice slightly filled with panic about Reid. 

"Um, yeah. I think so," Sam said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "We're fine."

"Why is he unconscious then? Did something happen?" JJ asked. 

"Yeah. Your...Your friend," Sam said tiredly, everyone frozen and waiting for Sam to finish talking. 

"What happened with Spence?" JJ asked, trying to remain calm. 

"He...He tried to kill himself," Sam said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. 

"He what? Is he okay?" JJ asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I think," Sam said as he got off the floor. "Hold on."

Sam stumbled his way over to the door and opened it, seeing Reid unconscious on the bed and handcuffed to the headboard. He walked over and felt for a pulse.

"He's unconscious and he has a pulse," Sam said tiredly, everyone in the room sighing in relief. "We had to knock him out...and got knocked out in the process, I think. I can't remember."

"At least Spence is okay," JJ said. "And you and your brother too."

"Why else did you call?" Sam asked, sitting on the bed as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Listen...um...something happened...with Jack's body," JJ said hesitantly. 

"His body is with us," Sam said. 

"You...You stole his body?" JJ asked, caught off guard by that.

"Yeah," Sam said awkwardly. 

"Can you...can you let Spence go now?" JJ asked, her eyes watering slightly. "Please. We...We just want him back."

Sam turned to Reid next to him, who was mumbling slightly as he woke up. Reid flinched when he saw Sam sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Phone," Sam said to Reid, putting the phone on speaker. 

"Spence?" JJ asked. 

"Hey," Reid said tiredly. 

"Hey, are you okay?" JJ asked. 

"Um...yeah," Reid said tiredly. "My head hurts though."

"We'll text an address for where he'll be," Sam said before hanging up the phone. 

"You're...You're letting me go?" Reid asked, his eyes watering. 

"Why would we keep you when we have Jack?" Sam asked. "That's the whole reason we took you."

Reid froze, not knowing how to respond to that question. Him and Sam both turned to the hallway when they heard a low groaning sound. 

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam asked tiredly. 

"Ow," Dean said, rubbing the back of his head. "Falling on the floor hurts."

"Well it's solid floor. It's not like it's a pillow," Sam sassed. 

"Are you good?" Dean asked as he got up and walked over. 

"Yeah," Sam said. "We're getting rid of him. We're gonna tell his team where he is after."

"Great," Dean said. "Stay here and keep an eye on Jack. I'll drop him off somewhere."

Sam nodded before Dean handed him the handcuff keys. Reid stared at Sam as he unlocked the cuffs, Sam smiling. 

"Time to go home, kid," Dean said.


	9. Endings

"They stole his body?" Rossi asked, rubbing his eyes. "These Winchesters give me a headache."

"I wonder if they think he's actually alive," Derek said. "Or if they think he's gonna come back to life somehow and that's why they needed the body."

"Who even knows at this point?" JJ asked, rubbing her eyes. 

"JJ, you've done a good job today. Negotiating with the Winchesters is...difficult to say the least," Hotch said. 

"I'm just glad it's almost over," JJ said tiredly. 

"Me too," Derek said quietly. "Listen, Hotch. I'm sorry for...hell, everything."

"It's alright, Morgan."

"I've been looking after this kid ever since he came to the FBI," Derek said. "The idea of him being with the Winchesters makes me...I hate it."

"I know," Hotch said, nodding. 

"It's almost over. We just have to wait for them to give us a location," JJ said. 

——

"The silence in here in deafening," Rossi said blankly as he waited for the phone to ring. 

"So what do you expect us to do in the meantime?" Derek asked. "Braid JJ's hair?"

"Henry braided my hair the other day," JJ said with a smile as she pulled out her phone. "I have a picture. Hold on."

JJ scrolled through her phone and smiled when she found the picture, everyone looking at it. 

"He could be a hair stylist," Derek said. 

"The kid has some skills," Rossi said with a smile. 

"Jack used to play with Haley's hair a lot when he was a baby," Hotch said with a smile. 

"Henry still plays with mine," JJ said. "I asked him what he wanted to be."

"What did he say?" Rossi asked with a smile. 

"He said his favorite profiler," JJ said with a smile. "Reid."

"I can see it," Derek said with a laugh. 

"He said that or the president of Mars," JJ said, smiling. 

"Why not both?" Rossi asked with a smile. 

"Out of everyone in the world, Reid would be the president of Mars," Derek said with a laugh. "But let the kid do what he wants. He wants to be the president of Mars, go ahead."

"I told him that he has to come and visit me here on Earth," JJ said with a smile. "And he said he'd take me with him. And Reid too."

"Of course," Hotch said. "Can we come?"

"I'll have to ask him when I get back home," JJ said with a smile. 

"Imagine Reid as a dad," Derek said. 

"They'd be the luckiest kid in the world," Rossi said. 

"They would," Hotch said with a smile.

Everyone's smiles faded when they heard the phone ringing. Hotch ushered JJ to pick it up. 

"Jennifer Jareau," JJ answered. 

"Blue Rose motel room 221," Dean said before hanging up. 

"That's Reid's hotel room," Derek said before they all got up and left. 

——

"Reid!" Derek yelled as they ran over to him on the bed, Hotch and Rossi clearing the room. "Reid. Reid. Answer me. Come on."

"Morgan?" Reid asked tiredly as he woke up, a blanket thrown over him. 

"Hey. Hey. Yeah. It's me. It's me. I'm right here, man," Derek said.

"Get a medic in here," JJ said to Hotch and Rossi before turning back to Reid. "Are you okay, Spence?"

"I'm okay," Reid said tiredly. "Where's..."

"The Winchesters dropped you off here," Derek said. 

"Oh. Okay," Reid said, the exhaustion overwhelming him. 

——

"Are you okay, Dean?" Jack asked as he sat up in the bed. 

"Yeah. I'm good. Are you?" Dean asked. 

"I'm tired," Jack said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Just rest up, kid," Dean said. "I brought a snack if you wanted to eat."

Dean pointed to the bowl of popcorn on the nightstand. 

"I thought I wasn't allowed to have popcorn," Jack whispered to Dean. "Sam won't let me."

"Sam is asleep," Dean said with a smirk before taking a handful out of the bowl. "So I don't care what he says."

Dean ate the handful of popcorn in his hands, Jack smiling at him. 

"You okay?" Dean asked, seeing Jack rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm fine. Why?" Jack asked. 

"You tried to bring Cas back," Dean said. 

"I tried," Jack said sadly before his eyes glowed, them now fading and him coughing. 

"Woah. Hey. Are you okay?" Dean asked. "What the hell was that?" 

"Somethings..." Jack trailed off, him now having a nosebleed. 

"Hello, Dean," a voice said from behind him.


End file.
